


And how does that make you feel?

by Yla_Yla



Category: Jason Crouse - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Good Wife, The Walking Dead
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, JDM, Jason Crouse - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Kink, Negan - Freeform, Psychotherapy, Sex, Smut, jeffrey daddy morgan, older men kink, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Psychologist [psy-chol-o-gist]: A man who watches everyone else when a beautiful woman enters.But what if that beautiful woman pushes the Psychologist Dr. Negan to reinterpret the Therapist-Patient-Relationship when she confesses her deepest dark desires?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	And how does that make you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> language, some might find therapy settings triggering, smut, daddy-kink, no plot at all...if anyone finds the plot, message me ;D

“Unexpressed emotions will never fucking die. They are buried a-fucking-live and will come forth later in uglier ways, Sweetheart”

His voice in a deep baritone almost made you shiver in the comfortable chair you were sitting on in his office. You never thought that the main problem why you were seeing a therapist was now sitting right in front of your face – charming dimple framed smile, salt and pepper beard, greyish hair with a hint of black and language as a cursing sailor.

“That makes sense. I just think, I might not be normal in the way I desire certain things”  
Feeling a little bit ashamed, you lowered your voice with each word until it was only a whisper. It for sure doesn’t help that your Psychologist is hot as fuck and actually the incarnation of your desires: Older men. Daddy material. Hot as fuck.

Contracting his eyebrows at your low voice and the almost seductively way you just pronounced the last words, your Psychologist Negan sat on the edge of his chair. Cleary interested and gesturing you to continue. His hazel eyes gauging over your body, noticing every little smirk, every little twitch.

“Well…I’ve been in three relationships. None of them were…” you paused for a moment to search for the right words “satisfying…”.  
You tried to beat around the bush, not wanting to clearly state that you’ve been underfucked for years, no guy ever made you orgasm and that your panties were drenched just by looking at the silver fox in front of you.

“So, what you actually are trying to say: You need a fucking man in bed who fucks the living shit out of ya and knows exactly what pushes you over the fucking edge?”  
Negan shifts restless in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position to hide his growing erection.

You weren’t able to supress a giggle. You loved that he just spoke plainly, not beating about the bush like you just did. You bit your lower lip, searching again for the right words to form your next sentence. The whole reason you were actually sitting right here.

“It seems like I have specific…”  
Again, stopping for a moment, you searched his eyes, only to lower your head to hide your blushed cheeks.  
“…specific kinks”

That last sentence went just right to his pulsating cock, making him twitch in the tight confinements of his slacks. Negan was sure, if he had to stand up right now, there’d be a fucking tent in front of his trousers, clearly revealing how turned on he is.

“Tell me about these specific kinks, Y/N!”  
His voice clearly intending to demonstrate dominance. Negan decided to put his little notebook next to his coffee table and simply stare at you. His pupils dilated with pure lust, he was about to explode in his pants, licking his lips in pure anticipation of your next words.

Your blush now even pinker, you felt shame creeping up your body, disabling you to speak.

“What if he thinks I’m a freak?  
What if he doesn’t want to be my therapist anymore?  
What if he hospitalises me?”

“I think, I might have what they call a Daddy-Kink. It’s…”

You weren’t able to finish your sentence because as soon as Negan heard you saying “Daddy”, he lost all his self-control, his cock clearly taking over his rational mind. You weren’t sure what happened first. Did he lift your skirt up and pushed you onto his desk or did he push you onto his desk and lifted your skirt up afterwards?  
It didn’t really matter now, all you could care about were his rough hands on your bottom, his hard body pushing you almost painfully against the wooden desk.

“Oh, Babygirl. Daddy’s gonna take care of you now”  
Negan growled deeply into your ear, leaving tender kisses on your neck, slowly turning into a more passionate nipping to make sure you were covered in his marks afterwards.

You felt your panties dripping with excitement, not being able to hold back your moans when you felt his hard bulge against your ass. Negan slowly started grinding, making sure you knew exactly what kind of big cock he was about to fuck you with.

“Human behaviour flows from three main sources: Emotions, knowledge and fucking DESIRE, Babygirl. We’re gonna fucking satisfy your desire now!”

You could hear him unbuckling his belt with one hand while the other was pressed on your back, making sure you won’t move. He unzips his slacks, freeing his aching throbbing cock from his confinements and pumping his cock to the mere sight of you willingly laying across his desk – your eyes blown wide with pure desire, your throbbing pussy needily grinding in search for friction.

“Daddy…Please”  
You couldn’t supress a high-pitched scream as soon as you felt his throbbing tip on your entrance, mixing the proof of your desire with his leaking pre-cum, coating the tip with just enough wetness to be able to slide into you without any barrier.  
Negan growled from the depths of his throat, feeling your aching clinching pussy with his tip.

“What do you need, babygirl?”

Your nails digged deep into his wooden desk, leaving visible scratch marks on the surface as he started to stroke his mighty tip through your folds.

“Speak when you’re spoken to. NOW!”  
His voice dominant, sending arousal right to your quivering and waiting pussy.

“I need your cock. I fucking need your daddy cock deep inside me. Fuck me! Fuck me, please. Daddy. I need a real man’s cock inside me. Make me cum!”

Your whole begging eliciting another deep animalistic growl from your Therapist, now gently slapping his pulsating length against your wetness, teasing the hell outta you.

“I’m gonna ruin this little pretty pussy. You’re mine now!”

With one hard relentless thrust, he buried himself balls deep inside your needy little core, giving you no time to adjust to his girth, doubling the sweet pain with his painfully hard grasp on your hips – making sure to leave the imprints of his fingers to mark you as his property.  
His right hand wandering to your little sensitive bud, skilfully dragging you further along the way of pure satisfaction and ecstasy.

“The female is most easily won by the male who most strongly excites her sexual instincts. Fucking evolutionary psychology, babygirl.”  
He gasps between his unforgiving pace, sounds of skin slapping against each other, his balls hitting your oversensitive skin educing passionate moans from your gaping lips.

You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to your sweet crescendo, your tight walls quivering among the punishing cock deeply pulsating in your core. Reaching points, you never even knew where situated in your body and need satisfaction.

With one, almost painfully hard thrust, he pushed you over the edge – making you scream his name over and over again.  
“Daddy. Fuck. Daddy, Yes.”  
Your begs turning Negan into a cock controlled animal, setting an unforgivable pace and finally releasing himself with hot erratic spurts deeply into your drenched pussy.

Words turning into muted moans at the aftershock of your orgasm, you could feel his hot kisses on your neck. Whispering gentle praises in your ear.

“The first step toward change is awareness. The second step is acceptance. And the last fucking step, my person favourite from now on, is devoting yourself to your psychologist to fulfil your desires. Gonna write that on a fucking prescription!”

Not being able to form words yet, you silently nodded, still trying to process what just happened with your psychologist.

“Daddy’s gonna need to see you weekly now, Doll! No panties!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to be surprise one day to find a few lovely comments. That'd be amazing! <3 <3


End file.
